Fabulous
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: AU In Which Arthur is a model Merlin is his assistant, and history repeats itself. Some slash.


I don't own Merlin

(Warning: In which TGS wanted Merlin to be a pretty boy, but her head decided otherwise. Alternate Universe Kind of. More like reincarnation. Oh and lots of awkward stuff. And maybe a little slash. Spoilers, but some are hard to catch.)

1.

"He has stupid ears." was the first thing Arthur thought about his new personal assistant. The model would soon find out that Merlin's ears were not the only stupid thing about him. He also was clumsy, and far to annoying for Arthur to even remotely like him. Except, Merlin had been kind enough to save Arthur's life, even he could've made millions(okay maybe thousands, but let Arthur dream that he is so very important) by letting the pictures of Arthur and a Lady Helen impersonator kissing. Arthur had been drunk enough that night to think that the dowdy woman in front of him was the famous singer, and had kissed her. Merlin had some how gotten pictures of this. Instead of giving the pictures to a tabloid, he the pictures to CAMELOT CORP. So Arthur's manager, Uther, had given Merlin the job as Arthur's personal assistant since Merlin had saved Arthur's career. And even if Merlin saved his _career(which was his life) _dozens of times, he still had stupid ears.

2.

In all fairness, he hired Merlin back only hoursafter he had fired him. No pay was lost. But Morgana still criticized him repeatedly about it. And Merlin had been telling the truth about Valiant being a big fat stupid lair and not a famous photographer and he was just bribing all the other models to lie...but still. Arthur was famous for little temper tantrums. And yet, Merlin's sad face remained in his mind.

3.

He had expected Morgana to stick up for her personal assistant got accused for leaking pictures from Arthur and Morgana's photo shoot out. When it was Merlin instead he was really confused. They found that it was actually the photographer who did. So they got a new photographer. And everything should have been good and fine. Instead Arthur found himself glaring at Gwen for no reason. Because he wasn't jealous. So there was no reason. Really.

4.

The lip stick on the cup in Arthur's room. If it hadn't have become such a big scandal, he may have laughed about it. Arthur was supposed to be in a committed relationship with Morgana. (Not that they were. He was almost 100 percent sure Morgana was sleeping with Gwen) And that lipstick mark was definitely not from her. So Merlin lied and said he wore makeup. And then tabloids everywhere were calling him gay and it was really bad. But then Arthur found the maid who planted the cup and got her fired. And then everyone was like "That was so sweet of him to protect Arthur." and "That was sweet of him to protect Merlin." And that really helped proving that neither of them was gay. (Arthur was, and he had known since he was quite young, and he had his first crush on the red power ranger. Plus girls were to soft, and usually smelled way to sweet.)

5.

Arthur thought his not-jealousy towards Gwen was bad. But then their was Lancelot, the new makeup artist. He wasn't qualified any where important, and Arthur wanted him gone immediately. Or at least as far away as possible from Merlin. Because they kept having these cute little conversations and laughing, and Merlin smile the way he never did for Arthur. But, that smile is pretty cute. He allows Lancelot to stay for a few days. But then Lancelot grabs Gwen's butt, in a playful manner, and Morgana has his ass thrown out of there before either of them can explain that it was a joke. Of course he does come back for his stuff, and Arthur pretend to be asleep and he hears him whisper to Merlin that his secret will always be safe with him. And Arthur doesn't care what the secret is. Just as much as Morgana wasn't mad about Lancelot grabbing Gwen's butt.

6.

He really didn't care to speak about Edwin. Especially since he had groped Arthur's ass without asking. And even if he had asked Arthur wouldn't have let him. And not just because of the ugly scar. Lets just end this bit with the fact that Arthur wasn't at all surprised to walk in on Gaius and Uther kissing and making up. And yes, they were really kissing. That's why Arthur doesn't like to remember the incident.

7.

Well...the Sophia incident wasn't as mentally scarring as the Edwin incident, but he hated the Sophia incident more. Because really, the blonde bitch wasn't even that pretty. And he had wanted to elope with her. When he had joked about Merlin about her putting something in his drink Merlin's face went pale. He decided to make sure to know what he was drinking after that.

8.

Mordred. God what a spoiled little asshole. Merlin and Morgana had taken a liking to the little model, but Arthur hated the brat. And then everyone's saying how Mordred will be the next Arthur, and he really hates the brat. And then, by some miracle, Merlin helps convince the brat to go back to where ever he came from, and Arthur doesn't have to deal with the brat any more. Sometimes, Arthur really loved Merlin. But in a totally platonic model-personal assistant way.

9.

Tristan was way to much fun for Arthur's own good. He must've been an old boy friend of Gaius's or something since Uther was always glaring at him. But then, Tristan wasn't as fun. His crazy antics get Owain and Pellinore(two really yummy male model friends of Arthur) fired from their jobs from doing stupid stuff. Sp when Uther tells him to stay away from Tristan he does. Oh, and Merlin throws Arthur's favorite mobile phone into a fountain. For no reason. When he later gets the phone memory fixed he gets a very drunk message from Merlin confessing his love to him. He can hear Tristan laughing in the back ground, so Arthur assumes it's just a big joke. And he doesn't blush.

10.

Merlin goes home. For like two seconds before Gwen, Morgana, and Arthur(though he can't figure out why) are there. It's a cute little apartment. And Merlin has this cute little mom, Hunith. But this not so cute friend,Will. (Okay, he's cute, but he acts like Merlin is his younger sister or something, and it really annoys Arthur) And then there's this ass hole of a land lord. But it ends quite well. Arthur gets the land lord to stop being an ass. Morgana helps by showing just a tiny but too much cleavage. But then there's a picture of Arthur, and he looks like an idiot, and some how it's all over the internet, and he wants to know who did it, and then of course it's Will who leaked the photo. Except Will didn't have a camera. Merlin did. But it was totally Will who leaked the photo. Totally.

11.

That little Unicorn model brat is even worse than Mordred, Tristan, and Sophia combined. And some how Arthur manages to get her to have a temper tantrum. And lose her job cause no one likes an angry ugly little red-faced girl. So she loses her job. But her agent's an ass. Anhora or something. Suddenly has a picture that Arthur didn't think existed. It's him, cuddled against Merlin. It's really cute, and he wants it for himself, but Anhora's threatening to give it to tabloids. But, he gives Arthur a choice. There's one where Arthur's cuddled against Merlin, and one where Merlin's cuddled against Arthur. He could either end his career or Merlin's. And even though Merlin doesn't have a steady career, he doesn't want Merlin slandered. So he chooses himself. The pictures were fake. Anhora says at least he has his priorities straight, and Arthur doesn't see him again.

12.

Gwen's dad dies and Morgana almost becomes Arthur's new manager. It's really confusing, and the high light of it was watching Merlin sleep on the floor.

13.

Merlin tells him he'll work for Arthur as long as he can. And then his mother dies. And Gaius has a heart attack. Gwen's still depressed about her dad. Morgana has bad dreams and looks horrible. Arthur gets a fever. Merlin takes care of him. They kiss. Both tell themselves it meant nothing.

But it means everything.

Maybe.

(Do you guys like it? Please leave reviews.)


End file.
